


Almost dead

by 3XKMariana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I have no idea what tags to put in here sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3XKMariana/pseuds/3XKMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean rapes Castiel and then Gabriel tortures Dean.<br/>What will happen? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost dead

Lilith poisoned Dean this poison consists in his testosterone levels were to high so he needed to take it out from his system. Dean was in is room and he called Castiel. When he saw Castiel his dick started to grow up like hell, and Dean just wanted to fuck Castiel, he knew he couldn't but the poison was too strong so he fucked Castiel so much that the angel couldn't even move and Dean's bed was full of Castiel's blood. The poison disappeared from Dean's system so he realized what he had done. Suddenly Gabriel showed up, took Dean to another place and started to torture him. A few hours later Castiel was fine and and he tried to find Dean but he didn't saw him, then he remembered that Gabriel had shown up and take Dean with him. Castiel realized that probably Gabriel was torturing Dean.

"So Dean you just think that you can rape Castiel and walk away?" Gabriel said making small but deep cuts on Dean's chest.

"Gabriel I was poisoned and that poison made me rape Castiel, I'm so sorry for what I did and I know I deserve this but please let me with Castiel." Dean needed to apologize to Castiel, he didn't care if Castiel killed him he only wanted to apologize.

"In one thing you are right you deserve this but I won't let you speak with him. Who did eject the poison in you?" Gabriel didn't knew why he cared but still he wanted to know.

"It was Lilith, Gabriel I can't take this much more tim I will die but before that please let me speak with him I need to tell him why I did this." Dean never thought that one day we would be begging to an angel but for Castiel he would do this and much more. 

"If it depends on me he will never know the truth. You don't deserve Castiel he is an Angel he's pure and innocent and you are dirty and broken. You'll never be with Castiel." Dean couldn't belive in what Gabriel was saying but deep down he knows it's true and to save Castiel to the misery of speaking with him again. A few minutes later after he dies Castiel arrives.

"You killed Dean?" Castiel couldn't believe that Gabriel killed him.

"The torture was to strong for him apparently." Gabriel was smiling and Castiel was trying to understand how an angel could find pleasure in killing.

"And you just let him die?" Castiel was going to have a very serious conversation with him after this situation was solved.

"Well, yes he raped you remember?" Gabriel was now serious.

"It wasn't his fault." Castiel was angry with the fact that Gabriel couldn't understand that what happened wasn't his fault. Castiel walked to Dean and with a touch Dean was alive again. When Dean realized what was hapening he didn't waste time in apologizing to Castiel.

"Castiel please forgive me it wasn't my fault I was poisoned and I didn't knew in the beginning. I deserve any kind of punishment." 

"I forgive you Dean, and I know it wasn't your fault." Dean got up and started huging and kissing Castiel. 

I love you Cas, I love you so much I promise this will never happen again." He knew that just because Castiel forgave him it doesn't means that he wanted to be his friend again, even less lover.

"I also love you Dean, but please let's take this slow." He said getting away from Dean's arms. "And Gabriel you and I are going to have a very serious conversation." Castiel kissed Dean and left with him, leaving behind a very confused Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the fanfic seems rushed but I'm very tired now sorry. Please don't kill me for this.  
> I will try to improve.  
> Hugs and kisses :)


End file.
